The StraightEdge's Cowboy
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Because it seems to be sweeping the site, a JBL/Punk story. -One Shot-


_A/N: Another Co-Write with WrestleFan4. Mainly because I have no faith in my ability to write JBL/Punk. But I'm going to give it a shot, so where we go. This is for LT and WF. _

_I own no one and I apologize if you think that I do._

* * *

He couldn't believe he was hanging around the locker room just to get one last look at him. Of all the men in the company to develop feelings for, it had to be him. Phil shook his head and watched with sad eyes as the object of his secret desires carefully folded his things and packed his bags. The large white Stetson was lying on the bench beside his bag and Phil had the sudden urge to run his fingers along the wide brim.

"Are you really leaving?" His voice was low, and Phil hated the dependent waver in it.

"Yea son I am." John laughed as he turned to look at the young superstar. "I've had my run, now it's time to settle down and relax these old bones."

"Oh." Phil's face fell as he felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his shoes.

"Tell ya what. Why don't you come out and have a drink with me?" John suggested.

"But I don't drink."

"I know that. But where we're going serves Pepsi." John smiled again; he really did like the younger man. It was easy to see that he'd soon be the face of the WWE, and even though he was set in his ways and preferred his whiskey to soda, there was something about the boy that spoke to him.

Phil ducked his head in embarrassment; it baffled him as to why John Layfield was kind to him. He wasn't much different from his on screen character, but he was always cordial to Phil no matter what. Even after he had tossed the Jack Daniels in his face during their short feud John had stayed pleasant. Just thinking about the time they squared off in the ring brought a smile to Phil's face and he remembered that that was when he started to develop feelings for the brash Texan.

John pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway, using his foot to keep it open until Phil walked through. As they started walking he took a look from the corner of his eye and watched as Phil worried his lip ring, dragging his teeth over it absentmindedly.

"Doesn't that hurt?" John questioned without turning his head.

"What?" Phil asked, his brows drawn together in confusion.

"Tugging on that ring. Doesn't that hurt yer lips?"

Phil stopped dead in his tracks, how did John know he was playing with his ring? He hadn't been looking at him as far as Phil knew. He would have felt Johns' eyes on him, even if only for a second.

"Ya alright there son?" John asked when he realized that Phil wasn't keeping in step with him any longer.

"Yea. Sorry about that." Phil said, feeling himself blushing again for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Nothing to be sorry about…..HEY you peons, get the hell outta our way!" John's soft sentence was ended angrily when Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes accidently stepped out in front of them without looking.

They both traded glances before stepping out of the way and shivering slightly as John glared at them. With a grumble about the absence of brains when it came to the younger guys John put a hand on Phil's lower back and propelled them forwards. However they hadn't gone more than a few steps before Phil heard Cody and Ted wondering in hushed whispers about what going on between him and John. Phil's face burned red and he ducked his head so that his hair covered a portion of it.

"I'll never understand why Vince felt the need to extend jobs to the sons of has-beens." John grumbled as they turned a corner and walked through the doors to the parking garage. "It's not like they've done anything for the company. Just like their fathers, wastes of space and pay."

Phil let him ramble on, he was enjoying the sound of John's voice to much to stick up for them, even though he considered Rhodes and DiBiase his friends. Their steps echoed in the empty garage, the clicking of John's cowboy boots a comforting sound that was underlined by the low scuffing noise of his own sneakers. At the far end of the garage Phil could see the shiny white paint of the longhorn limo. And despite the many times he'd seen it pull into the arena and into the ring area he couldn't get over the stately picture it painted. The horns stood out in stark relief, telling any and everyone that the vehicle hailed from the great state of Texas. And the just the sheer size left no doubt that the person inside was extremely well off.

A beeping filled the air and Phil looked up to see that the driver was already standing by the limo and had the door open, a smile on his face. This was different driver than the one that John had employed to drive it to the ring, and Phil wondered quickly how many drivers that John actually had.

"He drives it everywhere other than to the ring." John said lowly as if he heard Phil's silent question. "Abraham." He nodded to the driver with a smile.

"Evening Mr. Layfield." Abraham nodded back, a wide smile on his face as John climbed in. "To the hotel?"

"No Abe, we're going to the bar around the street from the hotel. You know the one."

"Yes sir."

"Ya coming son?" John asked from the depth of the back seat.

"May-maybe I should just drive my rental to the bar and meet up with ya." Phil stammered, suddenly afraid that he would sully the back of the limo and earn John's ire.

"Nonsense boy, just climb on in. I'll send Abe and Cornelius back to pick that tiny soapbox you call a car later."

Phil took a deep breath and slid into the seat, he held that same breath when John reached over and shut the door. The pine scented body wash mixed with Stetson brand cologne surrounded him and sent his head reeling. He closed his eyes and bit down hard on his ring to keep from moaning aloud. He heard John scoot back over to his side of the limo and he silently released the breath he had been holding. He cracked his eyes and peered around the backseat. It was done in pale tan leather with plush carpet on the floorboard. Across from him was a small refrigerator and Phil watched transfixed as John's hat sailed gracefully through the air and landed on top of it.

"So this bar, you're sure it has Pepsi?" Phil asked as he shifted in his seat.

"Yeah." John laughed.

Phil nodded and rubbed his hands on his jeans, hoping to dry them off. The ride was made in silence, Phil was content to just sit next to him and breathe in the heady scent that wafted off of him every time he moved. John was enjoying the quiet and was using his time to study Phil's profile. He was half turned in his seat and had a rather good view of Phil. John's eyes traveled from the crown of Phil's head to his feet and back again. The poor kid was sitting bolt upright with his hands folded in his lap and his eyes straight ahead.

"You can relax ya know." John said quietly, snickering to himself when Phil jumped and whirled at the same time the limo took a curve, causing him to end up on the floor.

John scooted to the edge of his seat and offered Phil his hand, noticing that the simple contact turned Phil's face a light shade of pink. Phil hauled himself back up onto his seat and was about to thank John for the help when the limo came to stop and the door opened. Abraham was standing at the door with the smile from earlier still on his face. Phil sat there a for a minute just staring at him, then scrambled out a minute later when John cleared his throat behind him. His face was in flames was he waited a few feet from the limo. John was saying something quietly to Abraham, his lips pulled up in a smirk.

John patted Abraham on the shoulder and headed over to Phil, his smirk turning into a smile as he pulled abreast.

"Ready?" John asked as he walked past him.

Phil nodded even though John couldn't see him and followed the tall man with a dopey smile on his face. The interior of the bar was pretty much like what Phil expected, dimly lit and smoked filled. He coughed and glared at the man that blew a stream of smoke his way. Didn't these people know that smoking kills? John was already sitting at the bar, his hat sitting next to his elbow. With a shake of his head Phil hurried over and slid onto the bar stool next to John, smiling at the bartender as he ordered his Pepsi.

Their drinks arrived and Phil turned his head slightly and watched as John lifted the glass to his lips and took a deep pull of the glass of whiskey. His heart sped up as John's tongue darted out and licked any remaining moisture from his lips, and he had to turn his head quickly to avoid being found out. He had just taken a drink of his pop when someone plopped down next to him and ordered a beer. Taking a quick peek out of the corner of his eye he recognized Matt Hardy and decided to have a little fun.

"Ya know drinking beer is bad for ya." He said without turning his head.

"Ya know caffeine is a drug." Matt quipped back.

"Lay off the kid Phil, he's had a tough night." John said as he motioned for the bartender to bring Matt a glass of whiskey.

"Yea Philly. I had a rough night." Matt smirked.

Phil rolled his eyes and took another sip of his Pepsi, sitting up straighter when John leaned back to hand something Matt, accidentally brushing across his back. The contact, as slight as it was made Phil nervous and he excused himself and all but ran to the bathroom. Once the door closed behind him he stood over the sink and splashed some water on his face to calm the burning.

"What in the hell is the matter with me?" He murmured as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Water dripped down his face, splattering his shirt and the porcelain sink top. He reached over and absentmindedly tugged on the paper towel dispenser.

John was sitting on the bar stool, looking down in his drink waiting for Phil to come back. He kept glancing over to the door, earning a snicker from Matt. He turned on his stool and looked over at the dark Hardy.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you smile so much than I have in the past few minutes." Matt said, his smirking turning into laughter at the confused look on John's face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure ya don't. Why don't you do yourself a favor John and go in there already."

"Go where?"

"To the restroom. If looks could ignite fires the poor door would be in ashes by now."

John frowned but got up from his stool anyways. He walked past Matt, shoving the younger man so that he fell off the stool. With a snicker he pushed the door open quietly, stopping when he seen Punk leaning over the sink and absentmindedly pulling on the paper towel dispenser at the same time. It sounded like he was mumbling but John couldn't make out any words. He stepped further into the room and pushed the door shut silently.

The up and down movement of Phil's arm had him in a trance and without knowing it he moved across the floor until he was standing behind Phil. His arms moved of their own accord and were soon wrapped around his waist, startling the younger man. He watched with burning eyes as Phil looked up and locked gazes with him, chewing once more on his lip ring. With a groan that echoed back at them John turned Phil around and claimed his lips. His tongue plunged into the dark warmth of Phil's mouth and stroked Phil's until it danced with his.

With seemingly no exertion he lifted Phil up and placed him on the edge of the sink, his hands reaching down and deftly undoing his fly. Phil arched up as John's large warm hand worked its way into his boxers and palmed his hardness. Air was a commodity and Phil broke the kiss first, tearing his mouth away from John's with a gasp. His hair was already sticking to his face and he swiped it away impatiently, his eyes never leaving John's face.

John's breathing was as ragged as Phil's and he was amazed that he had been driven to the brink in such a short time. But he couldn't deny that he wanted the man in front of him, his erection that was bordering on painful could attest to that. He stepped away from a moment, taking in the picture that Phil made. His eyes dark, lips swollen and very noticeable hard on jutting from between his legs.

"Get down." He demanded harshly, his voice raspy with need.

"Wha-what?"

"Get down from there."

Phil silently slid from the sink, wondering what he'd done wrong. John stepped back up and with a quickness that Phil hadn't counted on had his pants around his ankles and then off as he picked Phil back up and perched him once again on the edge of the sink. The cold porcelain of the sink brought a hiss from Phil. The next sensation he felt brought a moan followed by a gasp. In one swift movement John impaled him, holding still for just a moment before moving in him. The pace was quick but Phil felt his sweet spot being hit with every thrust and it wasn't long before he cried out and painted John's shirt with his seed. As he trembled and floated back down to earth John gripped his waist and drove into him one last time, thick jets of cum shooting deep into Phil.

He bent his head down and rested it against Phil's chest for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Once it was back to semi normal he pulled out and moved away on shaky legs. Phil was still sitting on the sink watching him move and John had a minute flame of fear burn quickly before Phil slid down and smiled at him. That smile faltered a bit and then turned to a frown as Phil continued to stare at him.

"What?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"Back to the hotel." John said with a roll of his eyes. "You don't think that I'm going to stay here in the bathroom all night do you."

"That's not what I meant." Phil scowled as he pulled his boxers and pants back up, staunchly ignoring the thick stream of cum leaking out of him.

"Listen boy, I'm not going to stay here and fuck you all night in the bathroom. Who knows what diseases I might catch." John shivered and headed towards the door, yanking his shirt off and tossing in the trash can by the door. When he turned around Phil was still standing by the sink, looking down right sinful with his mussed hair and flushed face.

"What do you mean 'you're not going to fuck me all night in the bathroom'?"

"You didn't think that this was a onetime thing didja?"

"Well, um…." Phil stammered over his words, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Son, I don't do anything just one time." John said as he pulled Phil close and pressed another passionate kiss to his lips, laughing as Phil wrapped himself around him. "Let's get out of here."

John took Phil's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, glaring at a laughing Matt Hardy and hurrying out to the limo. As the door shut behind him Phil smiled, not really caring what happened in the morning. All that mattered was that for this night he had his Wall Street Cowboy.


End file.
